Fukumei
by Marie9
Summary: Silly little one-shot due to MASS PLOT BUNNY ATTACK. Kyogoku Makoto gets a rather unexpected late-night visit from an irritated Kaitou Kid, who wants to return something to him...


Cracky one-shot the plunnies made me write! Enjoy!

* * *

What the hell was that noise?

Kyogoku Makoto instantly snapped completely awake from a dead sleep as adrenaline surged through his veins and his fight response kicked in (fight or _flight_? Yeah right, what flight?), leaping out of the horrid, lumpy hotel futon (why did his coach have to be so cheap? Now his back was killing him) and onto the ground in a defensive stance with a single, fluid movement, preparing to face down and defeat whatever intruder he knew he had just heard sneak into the room he was staying in during his latest far-flung tournament. His eyes narrowed as they finished thier adjustment to the near-total darkness, scanning the room frantically as he called out "Who's there? Come out already!"

There was no reply, but a moment later was when his eye caught a flash of startling, pure white that cut through the other side of the small, black room momentarily like a knife.

Makoto quickly sprang into action after he'd finished processing the movement, racing towards the window that he had seen the white come from a moment ago but not finding anything once he searched the area. "SHOW YOURSELF! NOW!"

His cry bounced off the walls of the room without a reply, but Makoto _knew _there was someone else there; he could feel the sensation of another person watching him, and it was causing the hair on the back of his neck to raise and his spine to tingle more uncomfortably with every passing moment. "Quit hiding! Show yourself!" he snapped as he continued looking about the room, beginning to grow very wary of this situation. What was going on here?

"But that's what I do best. Hide," came an unfamiliar, young male voice that turned that uncomfortable tingling into a full-on electric shock shooting up Makoto's spine as it issued from way too close to Makoto's right for his comfort.

"Who are you ? What do you want?" Makoto finally managed to spit out while whirling around to his right quickly and issuing what would have been a disabling karate chop to the intruder's shoulder- well, if he had managed to hit anything more than the empty air now swirling about his hand.

"So needlessly mean and violent," tsked the voice in a chiding tone, from directly behind his back this time. Makoto quickly recovered his composure and balance before swiftly delivering a roundhouse kick that should have connected squarely with the person's head- but, again, his appendage used in the attack only met air. "I came very far way out of my way to return something to you, and here you are trying to hurt me before I get the chance," the voice continued, irritation seeping into the tone as it came from..._directly above his head? _

Makoto staggered backwards for a step or two during the realization of where the voice had come from, then looked straight up into the monocled face of the infamous thief Kaitou Kid, who was hanging upside down from the room's ceiling using some magic trick Makoto didn't even want to begin to try and figure out. He was holding his hat on his head with a single gloved hand and looking back down at the fighter with that famous smirk that was all over television after every one of his heists. "R-return something to me?" Makoto asked after a few seconds of dumbfounded silence.

"Yes," replied the master thief with a mask of complete irritation momentarily covering his normally serene, emotionless face before his poker face slipped back into place. "Something that belongs to you and believe me, you are very VERY welcome to _keep_. In fact, I insist on it."

That was when Makoto noticed that Kaitou Kid's normally immaculately clean, pressed white suit and cape seemed far more dirty and wrinkled than he had ever seen them in any pictures of Kid that had been taken, and his hat seemed like it had been crushed recently. Kid snapped his fingers with the hand that wasn't holding his hat on his head and suddenly, a large burlap bag appeared next to Makoto with a brilliant flash of light and small puff of smoke.

"Don't you _dare_ open that until I'm gone," snapped the thief in a warning tone, completely freezing Makoto in the act of opening up the bag's heavily knotted top. "Good riddance," Makoto distinctly heard the thief mutter under his breath before International Criminal 1412 dissappeared in his trademark puff of white smoke.

"What the...?" he muttered before trying to tackle the task of undoing the Gordian knot that was holding the bag closed.

Ten minutes later, Makoto had finally undone the last of the knots, every one of his fingers aching from the effort.

He slowly opened the bag and let out a surprised cry when Sonoko lept into his arms crying "OH KID-SAMA! YOU FINALLY LET ME OUT! THANK YOU!" Her completely rapturous face turned into a sweating, nervous one as she realized that she was not in the arms of the white-clad thief, but her long-distance boyfriend.

"Mind explaning why Kaitou Kid brought you to me in a bag?" inquired Makoto as he slowly and carefully released Sonoko's death grip on him, his eyes narrowing as they met Sonoko's own.

"Oh, um...It's a loooooooong story, it'll take too long," replied Sonoko nerviously, waving her hand dismissively. "I hope there's a room available here," she cried cheerfully before skipping out of his hotel room.

"Sonoko, I'd really like an explanation," he growled as he followed her down the hallway.

"Well, you see, Kid-sama just couldn't resist me," she explained with wide eyes and a pouty lip as the pair walked towards the hotel's front desk. "There was just the little-bittiest accident when he went to take me away in that amazingly cool glider of his..."


End file.
